So We Meet Again
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: Son Gohan goes to Yancy Acadamy and Astro, Reno, and Ken chat while he's presenting himself. Once Astro and Gohan meet, the two have a very creepy staring contest... until Reno makes a mistake of asking why. Serious questions get serious answers.


So We Meet Again

**Character/Age/Year**

Astro/13/2009

Reno/13/2003

Daddy Walrus/not given/1980

Gohan/13/not given

Kennidy/13/2003

Takes place in the 2009 movie era.

_**Yancy Acadamy September 27th 2;55 pm**_

"Okay, everyone!" His teacher cheered at the end of the day, jumping in his seat.

"Hi, Daddy Walrus!" The children greeted back, a mixture of enthusiasum and boredom from the class.

Daddy Walrus beamed and jumped back out of his seat again. "He seems really excited today." His best friend whispered to him. He chuckled and nudged his friend.

"I remember him acting like that when I first came." He whispered back.

"What do you think it means, Astro?" His friend asked. Astro, having two-spiked hair and big, brown eyes, shrugged.

"I dunno, Reno." He replied. Reno ran his dark-colored hand through his short, brown hair. He blinked. His eyes were a similier color to the sky, just a few shades darker.

"We have a new student that came to see us at the end of the day!" He cheered. Reno and Astro 'oh'ed in understanding.

The door suddenly crashed to the ground, revealing a boy who looked confused, worried, and dumbfounded all in one look, holding his position of when his knuckles tapped (or hit, Astro wasn't sure) the door. "Um, maybe you should get that fixed..." The black, wild haired boy meekly said.

"Wow." Astro's other best friend leaned foreward to whisper in his ear. "I thought only you could do that."

Astro wiped sweat from his brow. "So did I, Ken."

The new student stepped over the broken down door, which fell clean off it's hinges, and stood beside Daddy Walrus. "Hi." He whispered shyly and looked down.

"Don't worry about the door, son." Daddy Walrus laughed. "We get that all the time with Astro."

The class giggled and Astro could've sworn he heard the boy say, "Thank Kami for whoever that is..." He shook his head and smacked his ears a good few times and turned his attention back to the new boy. Reno and Ken giggled lightly at Astro's actions.

Astro spun around and hissed at the two quietly, "Well, I think there's something wrong with my hearing." Reno and Ken nodded in understanding and turned back to Daddy Walrus and the mysterious newcomer.

Daddy Walrus, or D.W, lead the boy to the center of the front of the room. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" The boy nodded and D.W stepped to the side of the room.

"My name is Son Gohan..." He nearly whispered. "Um..." He looked at D.W for help.

"What are some of your hobbies?" D.W suggested, hoping to help the Gohan out of his weird position.

Gohan looked down and shifted uncomfortabley.

Astro leaned foreward and watched Gohan's body language carefully. He nudged Reno and Ken. "He has a secret... He's reluctent to tell anyone... He's uncomfortable and I think he has to go to the washroom." Reno and Ken giggled at Astro's knowledge. "But his voice patterns are familier... I've heard it before from somewhere..." Reno and Ken looked at Astro in determination. "I think that has to do with the secret."

"I like to..." What did he like to do other then study and spar? "... I guess I don't have one."

D.W laughed. "Everyone has a hobbie!" He assured. "Even Astro does and he's a Robot." Gohan sighed.

"Who the heck is this Astro person you keep mentioning?" He demanded.

D.W pointed to what was the desk in the middle where Astro was sitting. "That's him." Gohan looked up at where D.W was pointing. His eyebrow cocked, and his mouth was slightly open in astonishment. Astro stared back and examined him. Why did he look so dang famillier!

"You sure?" Gohan asked, keeping his eyes on Astro. Everyone 'huh?'ed in confusion. "Cause he dang sure looks like Toby." Astro's mouth fell open as memories flooded back to him.

"You're Gohan!" He yelped.

Reno stared at the two before carefully explaining what happened to Toby and what's with Astro. (If you don't know, then you shouldn't be reading this, cause you're no Astro Boy fan if you don't know about Toby and how Astro was first created, IN THE 2009 MOVIE.)

Gohan and Astro stared at each other in almost horror for a moment.

"Toby..."

"Gohan..." They suddenly growled and stared at each other in hatred. The bell rang for home. Everyone was still, getting the feeling one movement could upset the fragile silence.

"I have a weird feeling they don't like each other." Reno suddenly spoke outloud.

"You wanna know why...?" Astro spat, keeping his eyes on Gohan.

"Sure." Reno responded, almost casually.

"He... He... You..." Astro struggled for words.

"It was your fault! If you didn't go around, pressing buttons, he might still have alived!" Gohan hissed.

"_I_ didn't even do it! It was Toby! Not me!" Astro argued.

"What's the difference!"

"A lot! And Toby didn't press it, the aftershock made him tumble and fall onto the controller!" Gohan was about to argue, but then a confused look appeared and he paused.

"Huh? There was no aftershock." He mused.

"Yeah, there was." Astro said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Gohan paused... then shrugged.

"Oh, well." He sighed and picked his books up off the ground. "Whatever did happen to the food, anyways?"

"Ah, I'll tell you later." Astro decided and picked his books up off the ground. Before either could leave the room, however, Reno put his hands up in confusion and defence.

"Can someone explain to me _who died_!" He demanded. Gohan and Astro looked up and 'hm?'ed.

"Oh. We're talking about a video game." Everyone but Gohan and Astro fell over Anime-style. "There was an Earthquake in the middle of the game, so yeah. Then, there was an aftershock, apperently, and Toby fell on the controller and screwed the game up and kill the character."

"That's what the death glare was all about?" Ken yelled.

"Hm? They used to do it all the time." Astro fixed his bag over his shoulder. Gohan looked at Astro in confusion.

"Why do you keep saying 'they' as in your not Toby? You have the same Lifeforce... or, at least, very, very similier."

"I said I'll tell you later! Are you never happy with the answer I give you!"

"I was fine with the aftershock excuse."

"It wasn't an excuse! It was the truth!" And the two, still arguing, left the classroom with the entire class, dumbfounded, behind them.

**So, Gohan and Toby were old friends. Who would've guessed? Love it, hate it, wanna read it again? Let me know! Now, click that review button! *dangerously* Click it...!**


End file.
